Just One More Fight
by gisllaine farias
Summary: Apenas mais uma briga entre Percy e Annabeth por causa de Rachel Elizabeth Dare, que acaba em beijos.


JUST ONE MORE FIGHT

Era mais um dia ensolarado no acampamento meio-sangue. Porém, todos os campistas estavam apreensivos naquele dia. Rachel Elizabeth Dare estava naquele momento, chegando para profetizar alguma nova missão para alguns novatos que tinham chegado ao acampamento há poucos dias.

Todavia, não era exatamente o fato de Elizabeth, o Oráculo, estar chegando para mais uma missão. E sim Annabeth que estava amedrontando todos na arena, com sua pura fúria transparente, disparando golpes e lutando com quatro campistas de uma vez só.

Isso porque neste momento, Percy estava treinando esgrima, ensinando alguns colegas, todo suado e sem camisa.

Não fazia muito tempo que a ultima guerra tinha acabado. Eles haviam chego para as férias de verão há uma semana. Fazia apenas uma semana que Percy e Annabeth estavam namorando. E até então, Rachel ainda não chegara da escola onde estivera estudando. A garota fizera questão de avisar Quiron, pedindo para contar ao acampamento que o Oráculo estava vindo para as férias de verão. Tal noticia, dada um pouco antes no horário de almoço, fez com que todos se espantassem, pois Annabeth levantou-se da mesa num átimo e saiu batendo os pés furiosamente. Muitos disseram para Percy ir atrás, porém ele alegou que era melhor que deixassem ela sozinha um pouco e que nada iria fazê-la mudar de idéia.

Foi tenso assim que, três horas depois, Rachel adentrou o acampamento.

- Hey Annabeth, tudo bem? – a garota perguntou, animada. Annabeth, no entanto, não respondeu. Apenas continuou a lutar. Sentindo a indelicadeza, Rachel cometeu um pequeno erro. – Onde está Percy?

Annabeth olhou tão rápido para a garota, e apontou a espada para Rachel, como se ela fosse algum campista para treinar, fazendo com que a ruiva desse um passo para trás.

- Treinando esgrima. – ela disse simplesmente, virando-se para continuar a lutar, agora com um pequeno sorriso cruel de satisfação. – Próximo? – ela se dirigiu aos que ainda esperavam para treinar, com um aspecto feroz.

- Ok, obrigada. – e outra vez, Annabeth não respondeu. Quando Rachel estava indo em direção à arena de esgrima onde haviam vários iniciantes, ela percebeu que Percy estava vindo na direção onde estava. – Percy! – ela exclamou e saiu correndo em direção ao amigo. Annabeth parou de lutar imediatamente, para observar a cena.

- Hey Rachel. – respondeu Percy, dando um singelo abraço enquanto a garota pulava em seu pescoço. Percy olhou de esguelha para Annabeth, que fazia uma careta de desgosto.

- Ora Percy, senti falta de todos os monstros e tudo o mais durante as aulas. – disse Rachel, sorrindo muito e caminhando com Percy.

- Ah, imagino que sim. Eu não senti falta, pois ainda tive alguns ataques surpresa. Nada preocupante, no entanto – ele apressou em responder, quando viu uma ruga surgiu na testa da amiga. – E voce, andou disparando profecias sobre testes em matemática?

- Felizmente não. – ela riu. – Meu pai esteve se correspondendo bastante comigo, no entanto.

- Fico feliz. – respondeu Percy. – Vamos, preciso treinar com Annabeth um pouco.

Contrariada, Rachel seguiu-o, e Percy não deixou de notar que a hostilidade de Annabeth para Rachel havia voltado com força e ela não estava se esforçando para amenizar a situação ali.

- Annie, que tal treinarmos um pouco? – perguntou Percy, incerto sobre se o que estava fazendo era certo, se deixaria Annabeth menos irritada.

- Ótimo! – respondeu ela com selvageria, e já deferindo um golpe, que por sorte Percy já estava preparado. Rachel deu dois pulos para trás, espantada com a força que Annabeth aplicava nos golpes. – Ainda não contou a novidade para nossa querida Rachel, _amor_? – perguntou cinicamente.

- Ahn, ela ainda não havia perguntado se tinha novidades. – respondeu Percy, defendendo-se de Annabeth. E então virou para Rachel. – Estamos namorando. – e o sorriso de Percy não podia ser mais feliz.

Rachel também sorriu, e parecia algo genuíno. Annabeth ainda estava com raiva, contudo, não deixou de sentir-se mais calma ao ver a suposta 'rival' sorrir pelo namoro deles.

- Achei que ia levar menos tempo. Vocês são realmente lerdos. – comentou Rachel, sentando-se em um banco ali perto. Annabeth parou em um segundo.

- Como é que é? – totalmente confusa, Annabeth deixou de prestar atenção, dando a Percy a chance de desarmá-la e encostar a lâmina em seu pescoço, abraçando-a por trás. – Hey!

- Nunca deixe nada te distrair em um campo de batalha. – ele murmurou em seu ouvido, e depois, soltando-a com um beijo no pescoço.

- Eu... – ela resmungou, depois bufou e seguiu para o chalé de Atena.

Entretanto, Rachel continuava atrás de Percy, para onde quer que ele fosse, menos talvez quando ele estava dentro de seu próprio chalé, e ela então ficava na Casa Grande, com Sr. D e Quiron. E mesmo sabendo que nada abalaria os sentimentos deles, Annabeth ainda se via envolta de um ciúmes doentio e sem sentido. E mais uma vez, estava descontando na arena, e dessa vez, Percy estava lutando sozinho com ela, sem Rachel para observá-los.

- Você dá corda demais para ela! – reclamou de repente. Mas Percy soube no momento em que ela abrira a boca qual seria o tema do assunto.

- Ela apenas é minha amiga, Annabeth. – disse ele, entre um golpe.

- Eu também era sua amiga. – resmungou ela, quase inaudível.

- Mas eu não pensava em você como uma amiga, só ficava me relembrando de que era isso o que voce era. – ele respondeu, calmamente.

- Droga Percy! – ela gritou. – Eu queria que você entendesse o que eu estou sentindo agora! – ela disse numa voz um tanto magoada.

- Eu entendo seu ciúmes, também senti quando ouvia voce falar de Luke. – a voz dele falhou ao falar o nome de algo tão recente. Annabeth ficou rígida. – E sinceramente, ainda sinto. Só que se eu for dar piti toda a vez que abordamos algo sobre ele, e que eu vejo que voce fica toda estranha, voce ia ficar louca. E honestamente, é o que estou ficando. Eu te amo, Annabeth, quando que isso será o suficiente? – ele perguntou, também numa voz magoada.

- Eu só... não quero te perder. – respondeu Annabeth, parando de lutar. – Eu te amo também, demais, e não suportaria... – ela deixou a frase morrer.

Percy veio em sua direção. Quando is abraçá-la, ela lhe deu um empurrão.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não ache mais que voce dá atenção demais à ela! – ela falou mais uma vez, num tom alto, que fez com que os campistas perto segurassem o riso.

- Qual é, Annabeth? – reclamou Percy. Em sua visão periférica, notou que Rachel estava apenas observando a cena divertida, como se estivesse ali há algum tempo.

- Ora, Percy. Tenho direito à fazer greve quando não gostar de algum ato seu! – ela respondeu, agora risonha. – E não me venha com conversinhas, que você dá sim mole para ela e eu não estou gostando nada e...

Então ela foi silenciada pela boca dela, por seu abraço forte, impossível de escapar. Era nessas horas que Percy sentia o quanto era mais forte que Annabeth, e que ele também tinha um poder sobre ela: fazia ela amolecer em seus braços.

Ele foi arrastando ela pra fora da arena sem parar de beijá-la, e os curiosos na arena esperavam em expectativa o que seria o desenrolar da história.

- Para onde voce está me levando? – ela perguntou, ofegante, olhando dentro dos olhos verdes e rebeldes como o mar, sentindo um cheiro de liberdade nele.

- Para a água, onde você não reclama, não sente ciúmes, cala essa boca e me beija por um bom e longo tempo. – ele respondeu, pegando-a no colo e correndo para a beira do lago.

E então, ouviram gargalhadas atrás deles, de todos os campistas na arena. Rachel sorriu então.

- Se eu disser que tive essa visão antes de chegar, vocês acreditam em mim? – ela questionou aos que ainda riam daquele casal tão peculiar do acampamento.

N/A: Reviews? Estão caridosos para fazer uma autora feliz? AUHAUAH' Mais uma ShortFic Percy/Annabeth que me surgiu em um segundo. Gostaria de agradecer à todos os comentários das leitoras das outras short de Percy Jackson, eu amei todas, uma pena eu não ter coragem pra responder, porque eu sinceramente detesto o jeito fanfiction . net de ser, oh sitezinho complicado! UAHUAH enfim, espero que tenham gostado do pequeno capitulo. Eu amei escrevê-lo. Até alguma próxima short. Beijinhos!


End file.
